1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to drive bracket assemblies for computer enclosures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various data storage devices are installed in computers for communication and handling of data. Such devices include, for example, hard disk drives (HDD), floppy disk drives, and compact disc read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives. A drive bracket is often included in a computer enclosure for accommodating a data storage device therein. A conventional drive bracket is attached to a computer enclosure with bolts or rivets. However, attachment with bolts or rivets is unduly complicated and time-consuming. In a typical computer enclosure, there is a relatively large space under the installed drive bracket for accommodating other components of the computer. However, installation or maintenance of such other components under the drive bracket is difficult. This is because the drive bracket must ordinarily be removed to provide access to the space, and the drive bracket is not readily removable after it has been attached to the computer enclosure.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is provide a drive bracket assembly which is readily attached to a computer enclosure and easily released from a fixed position within the enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drive bracket assembly that facilitates easy installation or maintenance of other components located near a drive bracket in a computer enclosure.
To achieve the above objects, a drive bracket assembly for a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention comprises a handle, a fixed base and a drive bracket. The handle comprises a crossbar and a pair of side arms depending from opposite ends of the crossbar respectively. A pair of protrusions is inwardly formed from the side arms respectively. A pair of tabs depends from a free end of each side arm. The base comprises a fixed frame and a connecting board. A plurality of arch-shaped cutouts is defined in edge portions of the fixed frame. A plurality of slots is defined in the connecting board corresponding to the tabs respectively. The drive bracket comprises a top wall and a pair of sidewalls. A plurality of posts protrudes from the top wall and the sidewalls, corresponding to the cutouts of the connecting board respectively. A pair of guideways is formed in the sidewalls, corresponding to the protrusions. In assembly, the handle is pivotably attached to the drive bracket, and the handle is rotated to cause the posts to be engagingly received in the cutouts, the tabs to be engagingly received in the slots and the protrusions to be snappingly engaged in the guideways. The drive bracket is thus securely attached within the enclosure.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: